


The Jerk Theory

by adancing_unicorn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jerk Penelope, Josie doesn't fall for Penelope's crap, POV Alternating, Penelope is soft for josie, Romantic Comedy, The Jerk Theory Movie, inspired by Movie, popular Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adancing_unicorn/pseuds/adancing_unicorn
Summary: Every girl loves a bad boy, but what will happen when the jerk falls for the good girl?Penelope Park is an aspiring record artist. Her relationships always end up badly, so she decides that if girls don't respond well to the "good girl", then she'll be the "the jerk". She goes on strings of meaningless relationships until she meets Josie Saltzman who doesn't fall for this jerk attitude making Penelope reconsider her philosophy. Will Penelope get the girl?The Jerk Theory Movie AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Jerk Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so pls bare with me. English is not my first language and I don't write anything. I just thought of making this fic because I badly needed it to happen.

_“Jerk Theory, Monday, School Documentary aaand action.”_ Hope says to the camera before pointing it to me.

 _“Hi, I’m Penelope Park. I’m somewhat of an expert on the female species”_.

 _“She wants a commitment”_ Milton says as the camera points to him.

 _“Tell her you don’t want a girlfriend, that will make her want you even more”_ I say to him. _You know, dating’s a dangerous game that’s why I play dirty._

As I pass by the hallway, I see Alyssa Chang, my ex-girlfriend. We were together for 3 years, I thought we would be together forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback homecoming_

_Alyssa looked so pretty going down the stairs as I come to pick her up but there was someone else in Alyssa’s house._

_“Penelope, did you get my text? We were voted Prince and Princess so it was only logical that we go to the dance together” I was so shocked I didn’t know what was happening. “Don’t worry, I got Kyla to go with you”. Kyla is Alyssa’s shy younger sister._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Present day speaking to the camera:_

_"I did everything for her but she left me for that jerk. Jade Sterling, what a dick. So after that painful summer I decided that if girls won’t respond to the nice guy, well, I’d be the jerk. After what happened to me, I felt as though it was not only my duty but also my privilege to impart this intuition to all the nice girls. **There’s only one thing more that girls want than professional athletes** , **rock stars."**_ I plug my guitar to the aux and start to play my band's song

_"Hit it"_ (The Jerk Song by Josh Henderson starts playing)

What in the world was I thinking?

When I went and bought you those flowers and candy

I was thinking that every girl wants a nice guy

Someone she can trust but I guess I was not right

What is wrong with me?

Or do I have to be

A jerk so you want me

A jerk so we can be

Together happily

And this time I’ll just use you

If you ask me nice then I’ll even abuse you

Frequently, I’ll tell you you’re fat and annoying

Frequently, I’ll tell you I don’t want a girlfriend

What is wrong with me?

Or do I have to be

A jerk so you want me

A jerk so we can be

Together happily

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback to previous dates while the song is playing on the background

The Jerk Theory by Penelope Park:

There’s this girl, Melissa Arnolds. I came to her house 30 minutes late and kept pressing the gas whenever she tries to open the door. Ha! She liked it, even gave me gas money. Then there’s Lindsey Loren, a theater kid. Kept talking during our date and I lost interest on what she was saying. “ _Penelope, you don’t appreciate me_ ”. She says. And I don’t, so I said it to her. Karla Forteza was next. _“Nobody will be honest with me like you will, are we really over?”_ she asked me while we were eating. I take her hand and say “h _onestly, you’re kind of slutty and annoying. But I’ll call you if I ever get lonely._ ” That seemed to cheer her up. “ _You’re irresistible_ ” she says.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After we played in front of the school, I see Hope eyeing a girl from the crowd. Lizzie, I think is her name.

“Look, I don’t care if you like but after last night, you don’t call her for four days. Four days, alright! After four days and you call her, she’ll be excited” I say to her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“You see all those chicks checking me out man?” Kaleb yells with excitement as we go back to the school hallway. “Hey what’s up man” MG says to a talent scout, Jerry that followed us. “Say hello to your new headlining band” Kaleb says.

“You guys have attitude, that’s a good song it’s enough to get you guys a showcase, but”

“But what? You saw the crowd, they freaking loved this. You said it’s an amazing song.” I but in

“The pop punk thing is fun, the band we’re going to sign, has got to have versatility.”

"But we've got hit songs, Jerry" Kaleb tells him

"Look, I'm just saying you guys got to have more. Write a love song, have some depth to your music." Jerry says.

"I don't write about that stuff" I say to him.

"Okay, you haven't been signed yet either. Think about it. I'll see you guys later" He says, leaving backstage.

After embodying the jerk, I don't really know if I still believe in love, making writing a song about it much harder to do. Great love songs come from good experiences and I don't have any of that. I walk out the hallway distraught, not knowing what to do. The others look visibly upset about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any tips or suggestions for this fic pls comment them!


End file.
